


The Other Window

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya usually goes to Riley's bay window for comfort. One night, however, she has a problem Riley would only make worse. And so she goes to the window of her other friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Window

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as a prequel to The Horizon Line or could stand on its own. Takes place before Girl Meets I Am Farkle.

It was two o'clock in the morning, and a blonde girl was standing on the fire escape outside a window. 

"Farkle?" she called, knocking gently on the window. "Farkle, please be awake, you tiny little genius. " 

Farkle, to the surprise of anyone who would care, was awake and heard the girl calling out to him. He had been working on an essay for extra credit, which was only unusual due to the late time of night. Farkle typically fell asleep early, except on certain nights like this one when his body and mind were too out-of-sync to leave him in a state fit for sleep. He shook that thought off as he opened the window, grateful for a distraction. 

"Maya? What are you doing out so late? Is this why you always fall asleep in class?" 

"Shut up."

"You come into my house, you do not tell me what to do." Farkle was more irritated than he would usually be with Maya, but he had his reasons.

"Fine. Sorry. I came because I can't talk to Riley about this and it is eating my brain. " 

"Alright, well close the window and tell ole' Farkle your problems." 

"Farkle," Maya started, hoping a sudden seemingly random topic change would enlighten her while keeping him in the dark. "How did you know you were in love with Riley?" 

"I couldn't stop thinking about her, not even when my dad started trying to explain how Columbus was not actually the first American, which in first grade was a big deal." 

"Oh." 

"And I would want her to hug me, even after she already did. 

"Oh 

"But I felt the same way for you. But yeah, that's love. 

"Farkle?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why were you up so late? 

"I'll only tell you after you tell me why you showed up at my window at two in the morning asking questions about Riley. 

"I..." Maya was hesitant, but she trusted Farkle. Besides, Riley would never know this conversation took place, or else that historic nerd would be injured. Still, she spoke quieter than normal. "I think I might be in love with Riley. I mean, not like the way best friends love each other, but the really gay type of love. Also if you tell anyone what I just said, you will not live to rule the world." 

"I don't doubt that. You always were able to shut me up with threats. So do you think your crush on her uncle was just the transference of feelings you didn't want to acknowledge onto him because he looked like her?" 

"Possibly." Maya was not sure what most of that sentence meant, but she was smart enough to guess it meant something like 'I didn't actually like Josh, I just told myself I did'. "So what keeps you up at night, Farkle?" 

"Cramps." Farkle figured that was vague enough to ward off suspicion. He was wrong. 

"Like stomach cramps or what?" asked Maya, having only heard the word cramps referring to the pain you get if you eat while swimming or the pain girls get on their period. 

" Like I am currently bleeding out of an orifice most boys do not have, and it hurts and causes enough mental angst to keep me up until two in the morning, until a wandering lesbian shows up at my window with questions. 

"Oh." 

"Sorry, that was crabby sounding." 

"It's fine, you have more reason to be upset than I do. I'll be crawling out your window now, if you don't want me here." 

"No no, you can stay. I could use some help on the essay I'm working on!" Farkle knew she wouldn't want to stay after hearing that. 

"I was never here. " Maya said trying to sound cool before climbing out the window and down the fire escape to dark waiting world below. Both teenagers smiled into the darkness, knowing at least they were no longer alone with their secrets.


End file.
